


Мишутка

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Morrigan33



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, mention of war
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan33/pseuds/Morrigan33
Summary: Иногда простая мягкая игрушка может защитить детей от страшной реальности.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини G-PG13





	Мишутка

Перебирая тонкими пальчиками подол короткой ночной рубашки, Шура стояла у койки Юли. Переминалась с ноги на ногу и все молчала.

— Ну чего тебе?! — не выдержав, резко спросила Юля.

Ей тут же стало стыдно: нехорошо огрызаться на маленьких, особенно — на тихую, бледную Шуру, такую худую, что, казалось, ветерок подует и ее унесет. Как сказала воспитательница, Шура приехала из блокадного Ленинграда, где от голода умерла вся ее семья. Она просила остальных ребят быть с новенькой помягче, и даже известный хулиган Петька Сопля послушался, обходил Шуру стороной, не толкал и не дергал за косички, как других девчонок.

После юлиного окрика Шура попятилась от койки, сжимая в кулачках подол рубашки и прикусив губу. Устыдившаяся Юля поспешила ее удержать, сказала ласково:

— Да говори, не бойся.

— Можно мне... — Шура запнулась, ее голос, и так-то едва слышный, стал совсем неразборчивым. — Можно мне сегодня взять Мишутку?

Она посмотрела прямо на Юлю, и та даже в слабом свете единственной на всю спальню девочек лапы увидела в ее глазах мольбу и страх. Юле стало горько, ведь она должна была отказать этому просящему взгляду, в темной глубине которого прятались такие жуткие воспоминания, одна мысль о которых вызывала у Юли дрожь. Чтобы потянуть время, она спросила:

— А почему ты вдруг сегодня просишь?

Шура долго не отвечала, смотрела в пол и кто знает, что там видела. Наконец сказала глухо:

— Мне вчера снилось всякое... плохое. Думала, если сегодня со мной будет Мишутка, он меня защитит.

Юля догадывалась, что пряталось за этим «плохое», сама часто слышала во сне свист самолетов, грохот взрывов. Но она-то уже большая, ей не страшно... И у нее на глазах никогда не умирала мама, отдав ей последний кусок хлеба.

— Сегодня очередь Олега играть с Мишуткой, — неуверенно проговорила Юля.

Она бы и хотела помочь Шуре, но ведь очередь — святое.

Мишутка — коричневый плюшевый медведь с красной ленточкой, обвязанной бантиком вокруг шеи, — был единственной игрушкой на весь детский дом. Когда Юля с мамой поспешно бежали из Москвы, она успела захватить с собой только Мишутку. Умные и серьезные взрослые наверняка сказали бы, что стоило бы взять что-нибудь более полезное, например, теплую шапку, чтобы сейчас не ходить в куске разрезанного пухового платка воспитательницы.

Но Юля-то знала, что взяла самую важную вещь из дома. Мишутка не только был памятью об отце, который купил его Юле, когда они гуляли по солнечному парку всего за несколько минут до объявления по радио войны. Мишутка стал другом и утешением для всех ребят в детском доме. И для самой Юли, потерявшей в разбомбленном немцами поезде маму.

Глядя на Мишутку, который остался с ней из той, другой, счастливый жизни, Юля каждый раз говорила себе, что мама жива и обязательно ее найдет. А папа вернется с войны совсем скоро и все у них будет, как прежде...

Днем с плюшевым мишкой ребята играли все вместе, обычно устраивая госпиталь, в котором Мишутка был пациентом. Но на то, чтобы поспать с ним ночью в обнимку, уткнувшись носом в плюшевую макушку, была установлена строгая очередь. Один раз Петька Сопля попытался нарушить правила, отобрал у Юли мишку и даже грозился утопить его в раковине. Но тогда вмешались старшие ребята, обычно снисходительно смотревшие на игры малышни (как же, ведь им самим целых тринадцать лет!). Они поймали Петьку, задали ему леща, и с тех пор очередь никто не нарушал.

Поэтому, как ни жалко было Юле блокадницу-Шуру, придется ей отказать. Шура и сама все поняла, понурившись, пошла к своей койке. Тут как раз в дверях спальни девочек появился Олег. Он быстро пошел по проходу между кроватями и столкнулся с бредущей навстречу Шурой.

— Осторожнее, — проворчал Олег, потирая ушибленный лоб. — Что ты как в воду опущенная, Шурок?

Та быстро затрясла головой, так, что взлетели тонкими пушинками ее светлые жидкие волосы, прошептала что-то тихо и поплелась дальше. А Олег, подойдя к Юле, тихо спросил:

— Какая-то Шурок совсем мрачная, не знаешь, что стряслось? Никак Сопля стал доставать? Так я ему живо бока намну!

Олег выпятил грудь колесом, хотя на самом деле это Петька его всегда колотил, а не наоборот.

— Она Мишутку сегодня хотела взять, — объяснила Юля. — Но я не дала, ведь твоя очередь. Все должно быть по-честному.

И она протянула ему мишку. Олег, нахмурившись, взглянул на игрушку, потом покосился на сгорбившуюся на своей койке Шуру. Взял Мишутку и решительно направился к ней.

— На, тебе нужнее, — грубовато сказал он, сажая мишку рядом с Шурой.

Та изумленно открыла рот, но пока силилась поблагодарить, Олег уже убежал, и, наверное, только Юля успела заметить, как покраснели его уши...

Обняв Мишутку, Шура свернулась калачиком под одеялом. Всю ночь мишка зорко следил за ней глазами-бусинками. Отгонял плюшевыми лапами вроде бы маленькими, но такими сильными, призраки разрушенных домов и мертвых лиц. Сны Шуры были наполнены не воем сирен, а пением птиц, ароматом бабушкиных пирожков и надеждой, что все будет хорошо. Обязательно.

**Author's Note:**

> Мишутка живет сейчас в музее кукол на Петровке в Москве. Правда, его историю я во много додумала, но то, что он был единственной игрушкой на весь детдом в военные годы - это правда)


End file.
